The Music Man
by Petitio Principii
Summary: Sokka didn’t want to admit it, but he liked the man's singing. Just a little, though. Takes place during the ‘Cave of Two Lovers’. Hints of SokkaxYue. Oneshot.


.-- -- -- -- -- -x- -- -- -- -- --.

**The Music Man**

.-- -- -- -- -- -x- -- -- -- -- --.

**Disclaimer  
**I don't own Avatar. If I did, no one would watch it because I would mess it up so bad.

**Summary  
**Sokka didn't want to admit it, but he liked his singing. Just a little, though. Takes place after the 'Cave of Two Lovers'. Hints of SokkaxYue.

**Author's Note I  
**I re-watched 'The Cave of Two Lovers' and this idea wouldn't leave me alone since for the first time I realized that Sokka blushed when Chong hugged him. (Wait no, don't run away! This ISN'T ChongxSokka!) I've never written in Sokka or anyone like Chong (the 'hippie' leader) before, so…this wasn't exactly _hard_, it was just _different_.

Oh, and Chong and his crew weren't on the character list (Say what?) so I had to make the second main character Yue. Sorry!

.-- -- -- -- -- -x- -- -- -- -- --.

"_Oh, don't let the cave in get you down."_

Sokka trudged forward, an irate expression on his face as his carried the torch illuminating the path in the labyrinth before them. The nomad he had affectionately nicknamed 'The Music Man' was currently strumming a tune on his instrument – what was it called? – and singing along with a plebian verse of his own making. For Sokka it only served as a reminder that not only was he trapped in an intricate maze with a 'curse' no less, but he was trapped in said cave with _them_.

That wasn't fair. He wanted the Avatar. Aang could earthbend…maybe. Sure he hadn't had training, but he still had the _capabilities_. But, hey, life wasn't fair; Sokka witnessed this all too many times.

"_Don't let the falling rocks turn your smile into a frown."_

Still keeping his expression of annoyance, Sokka tried his best to ignore the group completely.

"_When the tunnels are darkest that's when you need a clown, hey!"_

The large one with a strange mustache pushed past Sokka, who had unknowingly slowed his pace. Sokka would've sent a retort if he wasn't so set on disregarding his companions as completely as he could manage.

"_Don't let the cave in get you down, Sokka!"_

Their leader, 'The Music Man', sang out the last verse while scooting toward Sokka, making it completely known that it was him they were singing to. As if Sokka had no idea already.

"C'mon Sokka, you gotta learn to live your life more on the good things than the bad," the musician spoke, still strumming chords.

"How can I just ignore the fact that we're trapped in this stupid cave with _no way to get out_!" the watertribe boy yelled, accenting the last syllables.

"Well of course there's a way," 'The Music Man's wife spoke, twisting and turning with her voice, "Weren't you listening earlier?"

"Yeah, yeah," the pessimistic boy responded, his expression still downtrodden and exasperated, "The 'trust in the love' stuff. I meant a _real_ way. And there isn't one! There is no 'positive' here!"

There was a moment of silence – the older man had ceased playing his instrument and instead concentrated his gaze on Sokka which for a split second seemed serious but then broke into a wide grin.

"Well of course there is! We all get bonding time together!" he exclaimed happily.

"The last thing I want is _bonding time_ with _YOU_!"

.-- -- -- -- -- -x- -- -- -- -- --.

"_Even if you're lost you can't lose the love because it's in your heart, ooooohhhhh…"_

The group of six walked together except for Sokka who trailed behind, a lemur on his shoulder and a hand planted on his head. This wasn't what he wanted to hear right now.

One of the women who were swaying with the music closest to Sokka held back a few paces, gazing at him and being met with eyes full of aggravation.

"Why won't you sing along?" she softly intoned, he voice strangely in harmony with the music, "If we want to see the sun again we _all_ must trust in love."

"I'm not going to sing a _love song_."

She simply cocked her head, her face illuminated by the firelight ahead.

"Look, trusting in love hasn't gotten me anywhere before and it certainly isn't going to now."

"Maybe you just didn't trust enough," 'The Music Man' spoke as if he had heard the entire conversation, still playing but not singing along.

"What are you talking about? As if you'd know! I loved her as much as I could ever love anyone and she's still gone!" the teen exploded, stopping the group in their tracks at his outburst.

For a moment that seemed much longer than it actually was, all became silent.

"_Even if she's lost you can't lose her love because it's in your heart…"_

The slightly edited song was sung without a rhythmic accompaniment – just one voice, the voice of the musician. This time Sokka listened more intently.

The man played a few notes, though no longer in quite the upbeat manner as before.

"_Even if she's lost you can't lose her love…"_

"_You can't lose her love because it's in your heart…"_

"_Even if she's lost you can't lose her…"_

The final line was cut short, giving a new meaning and a seemingly contradictory statement. Sokka hadn't spoke or moved through the entire performance, though his expression changed from one of irritation to a more solemn one with even perhaps a hint of wonder.

The atmosphere was quiet and almost tranquil…for a moment.

"So are you gonna sing or not?" the singer loudly and spontaneously declared, ruining any reverie Sokka may have fallen into. He resumed his upbeat song, and Sokka once again smacked his hand to his face, but this time there might've been a hint of a smile.

.-- -- -- -- -- -x- -- -- -- -- --.

He took the flower necklace and placed it around the watertribe native's neck.

"Sokka, I hope you learned a little something about not letting the plans get in the way of the journey," 'The Music Man' told the teen, but somehow the boy knew he was communicating something else. He inwardly thanked the man for not bringing up his outburst in the company of his sister and friend.

And suddenly, he was enveloped in a hug.

The action was almost entirely unexpected; Sokka had been basically hostile to the man and nothing much was truly exchanged between the two. Verbally, at least.

Maybe the singer wasn't quite what he let on. Sokka had a feeling that the man was hugging him out of perhaps comfort, perhaps even to remind him that _she_ was still there.

"…Just play your songs," he muttered with heat rising to his face, subtlety telling the musician he understood what the man was trying to communicate and that he accepted it with gratitude.

.-- -- -- -- -- -x- -- -- -- -- --.

Sokka strode with Katara, Aang behind them. The Avatar was no doubt staring at Katara, but Sokka didn't really seem to mind too much. He carried his pack, the flower necklace peeking out, as they began up the hill to Omashu.

"Hey, Katara, what was that guy's name?"

"You mean the one who hugged you? His name was Chong, of course. You didn't know?"

"And his instrument – what was it?"

"Umm…it looked a bit like a pipa to me, but I'm not really sure. Why the sudden interest?"

There was a slight pause.

"No reason."

.-- -- -- -- -- -x- -- -- -- -- --.

**Author's Note II  
**Yay – it's done! Sorry it's not too long and a good bit of it's what happened in the episode…but I think I liked it. I love Chong. He is wonderful.

Oh, and about the intrument - it's more like a guitar than a pipa...but whatever. Since the Avatar world is based on Asian culture, I just called it an asian instrument. Sorry if you don't like that.

Did anyone else notice that both Zuko and Sokka were both helped by someone - and that their names just happened to rhyme? (Chong and Song) Was that intentional or am I just some freak for realizing that?

Thanks to everyone who read this, reviews are highly appreciated!


End file.
